


A War of Lightning

by DoreyG



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: But then I got ill and busy, M/M, Porn Battle, SO, Some animal play, Temperature Play, Trailer Sex, Was supposed to be for, Well - Freeform, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposes he knew what he was getting into when he slid right up into the curve of Nick’s back and suggested the quickest of quickies right into his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A War of Lightning

The trailer is hot, so hot that he can feel the sweat pooling at the base of his spine and threatening to run down further. The windows are closed, the door is shut, it’s the middle of summer and even _Portland_ has managed to stir itself into the realms of just slightly boiling.

…But, then, he supposes he knew what he was getting into when he slid right up into the curve of Nick’s back and suggested the quickest of quickies right into his ear.

Nick is warm underneath him, so warm that he somehow manages to make a decent bid for the title of the hottest person in the trailer (in the _world_ ). His limbs glisten with sweat, his eyes are unfocused and his chest rises and falls at a rate that’d worry him if they were in any other position. He’s clingy, as he always tends to be mid-act – his hands clench tight around his upper arms, his ankles have locked around the back of his legs in a vague attempt to deepen the angle of the thrusts.

He’s _gorgeous_.

…But, then, everybody kinda knows that anyway. Or should, if they have _eyes_.

He ripples his hips, a move that he learned several years ago in circumstances that he never tries to remember too closely. And Nick arches underneath him, Nick groans, Nick full on _digs his fingers in_ and leaves little fingernail marks on his arms that’ll probably distract him for a good few days to come.

He gasps, hot in the echo of the trailer.

And then he presses down again, determined to be some weird sort of fairy godmother and give Nick at least a fair few of his desires with a deep _deep_ thrust. And Nick stiffens underneath him, Nick moans, Nick _tightens his heels_ until the only option available is to just give up and accept the inevitability of collapsing into a world entirely made up of heat and strength and _him_.

And he rumbles, the noise bouncing off the top of his mouth and down through his throat.

So hot. So very very _very_ hot, in all possible ways. And Nick takes notice, and Nick raises briefly up on his elbows to watch, and Nick _grins_ and repeats his trick. In in in. Deeper deeper _deeper_. He suddenly can’t breathe, can’t even _see_. There’s a roaring in his ears, and the weight of everything is upon him and within him. And he whines high in his throat, and his claws push out just a little, and he closes his eyes and surges _forward_ on _forward_.

_So_ -

“Hell,” Nick says, and then laughs a little in his ear as he comes back to himself and eases down (or maybe the other way around, he’s never quite sure in these sort of situations) “…Are you alright?”

The trailer is hot, so hot that he can feel the sweat at the bottom of his spine attempting to boil. He closes his eyes, weakly attempts a smile and collapses into the boiling cradle of Nick’s chest.


End file.
